


you can break my heart in two (but when it heals, it beats for you)

by comebackbehere



Series: Penelope’s Pack [1]
Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: F/F, I swear, fluff this time, this has posie in it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebackbehere/pseuds/comebackbehere
Summary: ‘You're stuck in my head and I can't get you out of it. If I could do it all again, I know I'd go back to you.’





	1. i hope i never lose the bruises that you’ve left behind

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Welcome back, witches and bitches! This is another installment of the series that my best friend and I are writing. This part features a certain couple of Penelope’s pack and how they got together; there is Posie in it, but Posie isn’t the main focus.
> 
> That being said! After this, most of the fics we post for this universe will be heavily centered around Posie. We just had a need to tell the story of the other girls’ and give them a proper introduction.
> 
> Hope y’all give it a chance and enjoy!
> 
> Just a recap!
> 
> Sofiá’s faceclaim is Macarena Achaga  
> Isabella’s faceclaim is Bárbara López  
> Reyna’s faceclaim is Lauren Jauregui  
> Cameron’s faceclaim is Camila Cabello

Sofiá doesn’t believe in true love.

 

Why should she? The only thing in her life that’s ever resembled _true love_ is her obsession with squirrels. Now, _that_ is true love. Sofiá huffs in annoyance as she sits with her arms folded and a scowl as she is guided through the new rules of this ridiculous boarding school. She doesn’t want to be here, she wants to be lost in the woods again. She wants to explore the world with her best friend, she doesn’t want to be confined to this godawful town. There’s so much she hasn’t done, hasn’t seen, yet she has willingly signed away her freedom to the man in front of her.

 

Sofiá flashes Reyna a glare, “I hate you.”

 

“Yeah.” Reyna sighs as Alaric stands to gather their class schedules. “I didn’t really think this one through, did I?”

 

-

 

“They can’t separate us.” Sofiá growls.

 

Reyna rolls her eyes, “You’ll be okay.”

 

“I don’t want to room with…” Sofiá trails off as she glances down to the paper she was handed. “A Penelope Park. What if she tries to murder me in my sleep?”

 

“Okay. Let’s replay that sentence.” Reyna hums as her brow furrows. “She’s a witch, a _human._ You’re the big bad vampire, Dracula. She should be the one freaking out.”

 

Sofiá puffs her chest, “Yeah. She should be.”

 

“You need to put on your nice face.” Reyna orders as she nudges her. “It’s not like we’re going to be here long. Once I sort out this ridiculous mate bond business then we’ll out of here.”

 

“Promise?” Sofiá demands as she offers her pinky.

 

Reyna latches hers on quickly, “I promise.”

 

-

 

Penelope Park is the opposite of what Sofiá expects. It takes her all of five seconds to realize that this is the same girl from the forest, and she immediately feels her guard go up. She’s the reason why Sofiá is trapped here, why she has to tame herself in order to appease Reyna. Her blue eyes narrow as Penelope lounges lazily on her bed while wide brown eyes peek over her shoulder and watch carefully.

 

“Your friend has a staring problem.”

 

“Not my friend. She’s my _girlfriend_.” Penelope corrects. “And she can stare all she wants, she’s just as curious as I am as to why you’re sleeping in a bed that Kate Connor occupied this morning.”

 

“I ate her.” Sofiá drawls with a roll of her eyes.

 

Penelope arches an eyebrow, “Wouldn’t surprise me, I wouldn’t be losing any sleep over it. Although I suggest you get tested because the bitch definitely had some type of STD.”

 

Sofiá can’t stifle her snort, “You’re amusing.”

 

“Good to know.” Penelope smirks. “So, we should probably set some ground rules...and I only have _one_. Don’t fuck with Josie.”

 

“I think I can follow that rule.” Sofiá nods as she drops her duffel bag on her bed. “I have one rule too...you don’t question how many squirrels I bring into this room.”

 

“Okay, you weird ass bitch.”

 

Sofiá chuckles, “Yeah. I can handle rooming with you.”

 

-

 

Isabella seems to be everywhere and nowhere, it’s like Sofiá is imagining her. She’s quite intrigued by the werewolf, she doesn’t know why but she feels the small draw towards her. It’s like a magnet that is slowly pulling her closer with each passing moment, Sofiá wonders when they’ll finally collide. She’s stuck in a class discussing hybrids when something clicks, when she suddenly realizes why she’s drawn to this girl. A white hot anger runs through her body as she grips her pen until it cracks in her hand and spills blue ink down the length of her forearm.

 

“That _bitch_.”

 

-

 

“She _bonded_ herself to me.”

 

Reyna arches an eyebrow, “So you’ve said.”

 

“She fucking _bonded herself!_ ” Sofiá exclaims as she paces the room. “What gave her the right to do something like that?”

 

“Well, you don’t really have a choice when you find your mate.” Reyna shrugs. “It doesn’t mean anything romantic has to happen, Sof. It could just be a really loving friendship.”

 

“I don’t want shit from her, she hasn’t said more than three words to me.” Sofiá huffs. “Why the fuck does she get to decide my destiny for me? How is that fair?”

 

Reyna tilts her head, “She’s not...that’s not how it all works, dude. She isn’t choosing your destiny, she’ll be content with whatever destiny you choose.”

 

“I feel...Rey, I feel like I’m gonna fucking snap. I feel...I feel mad.” Sofiá warns as her eyes slowly drip with black veins.

 

“Hey, reel it the fuck in.” Reyna growls as she stands quickly. “You’re being dramatic. Go eat a fucking squirrel and calm the hell down.”

 

Sofiá squeezes her eyes shut, “I’m mad.”

 

“You’re not mad, you’re scared.” Reyna corrects as she grips Sofiá’s shoulders. “Just relax, okay? Chill out and relax.”

 

“I don’t want to fall in love, I don’t want to be _forced_ to fall in love.” Sofiá mumbles as she slowly opens her eyes. “You said we weren’t going to be here for longer than three months.”

 

Reyna pulls away with a frown, “We’ll be here for as long as I see fit. We can’t just bolt. We finally found somewhere we fit in.”

 

“Whatever you say.” Sofiá sighs. “But don’t expect me to fall in love with that girl, alright? The less I see of her, the better.

 

-

 

Sofiá arches an eyebrow as she stays perched in the rafters of the library. She had managed to hunt down Isabella, and much to her boredom the last hour had been spent in the library. She watches her with fascination in her eyes, with so many questions she wants to ask. With a sigh, she grips a higher rafter and uses it to swing herself down until she can land on the table in front of Isabella. Much to her dismay, it barely startles the hybrid and she simply shuffles her papers back in order to keep them from being stomped on.

 

“Took you long enough to come down.”

 

The voice is so smooth, so tender. It sends a chill down her spine and she knows if she had a heart that it would be beating rapidly. Sofiá remains passive as she squats down in front of Isabella and tilts her head to take her in. Her dark eyes are beautiful and hold so many secrets. Her eyebrows furrow in question before she turns her attention back to the half finished paper in front of her. She’s gorgeous and Sofiá wants to reach out and run her fingers through the black silk of hair that falls into her face. Instead, she plops on the table and crosses her legs with a look of wonder.

 

“I know what you did.” Sofiá hums.

 

Isabella pauses, “Care to elaborate?”

 

“Don’t play coy, little wolf.” Sofiá purrs, and she knows her voice has the desired effect on the hybrid. “You’ve found your mate.”

 

“Look, I didn’t mean to.” Isabella whispers as she avoids meeting blue eyes. “My brothers always talk about bonding, and I always thought it was so wrong. I shouldn’t _force_ someone to love me just because I stamp some weird claim on them in my mind.”

 

Sofiá observes her, “You didn’t mean to?”

 

“Of course not.” Isabella assures her. “It’s just...I thought my brothers were exaggerating when they talked about how they found their girlfriends. But now I know what they meant.”

 

“Which is?” Sofiá demands.

 

“Gravity isn’t holding me down anymore.” Isabella murmurs as she shifts nervously. “You are. And I’m ready to be whatever you ask of me. I just want you to be happy.”

 

Sofiá narrows her eyes, “I don’t want you to be _anything._ I don’t know you, and I have no desire to change that. So, you can make me happy by staying away from me.”

 

“Consider it done.” Isabella whimpers.

 

As she slides off the table, Sofiá can’t help but notice the uncomfortable ache she feels when she glances back to see tears running slowly down Isabella’s cheeks.

 

-

 

Sofiá taps her pen and listens to the relentless boring drone of the teacher going on and _on_ about the history of bonds. Of course this is the subject of the day and of course this is the one of the two classes she shares with Isabella. Her attention drifts over her shoulder and she stares momentarily at Isabella who is staring mindlessly out the window with a small frown. She looks so _lost_. Sofiá swallows hard as she hears the teacher talk about the link of the bond, the way it builds and sometimes crumbles if it isn’t cared for. In her head, she can only picture her own hands taking hold of the link and crushing it until it’s simply dust in her hands.

 

A wave of irritation washes over her as she thinks of how difficult life has become since that moment in the woods. She refuses to be _owned_ again, she won’t put herself through it. It’s already happened once, she’s already been thought of a possession and she won’t do it again. As the buzz of the teacher and students trading arguments catches her attention, Sofiá pulls herself back to reality and blinks owlishly in an attempt to focus. She hears a deep voice talking about the link of a mate and she rolls her eyes as she targets it on Rafael, the alpha wolf who has befriended Isabella in an attempt to help heal her ego.

 

“I mean, I don’t think people should be offended if someone bonds with you.” Rafael shrugs. “It’s a little bit flattering, right? That someone wants to spend their life with you?”

 

“Okay.” Sofiá snorts.

 

Dr. Reynolds looks to her, “Do have a different opinion on the matter, Ms. Hernandez?”

 

“I do.”

 

Rafael shifts, “I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to express your opinion. I think everyone knows how _you_ feel about it.”

 

“It’s all so _ridiculous_.” Sofiá groans as her head falls back. “Bonding is disgusting. It’s...toxic. Why should I be okay with some filthy beast stamping her claim on me because she suddenly got a lady boner and confuses it for love at first sight?”

 

Rafael scowls, “That’s not what it is.”

 

“Nobody asked you, Orphan Annie.” Sofiá snaps with a roll of her eyes. “I’m serious. Do you think I actually enjoy some dog panting over me and trying to resist the urge to hump my leg?”

 

“Sofiá…” Josie hisses.

 

Sofiá glances to where Isabella is sinking low in her chair, “Oh, am I embarrassing her? I’m sorry. I didn’t know she’d have a problem with me sharing with the class that she claimed me.”

 

The class begins to murmur in realization and Sofiá expects to feel a little better, but she doesn’t. The pain only increases when Isabella suddenly stands and gathers her things, and she barely can make out her shape as she slips out of the classroom. The shame immediately settles in her stomach as she looks around to see everyone looking at her with a mix of pity and judgement. It isn’t till she makes eye contact with Josie, her dark eyes swimming with sadness and anger, that she realizes she may have crossed a line.

 

-

 

School sucks.

 

Sofiá remembers now why she and Reyna avoided it. There’s so much to do, and most of it isn’t anywhere near enjoyable. There’s so much homework and babbling from teachers, and she feels like she could drown in all the tears that are spilled here over petty drama. Sofiá has tried to steer clear of most of it and had shut down many attempts to bed her, she just couldn’t find it in herself to find anyone attractive. It’s like the color has faded from her world and the only time that changes is when Isabella is near.

 

“Hey, you asshole.”

 

“Park.” Sofiá smirks as she swivels in her desk chair, but the amusement dies away when she sees a sharp glare. “Problem?”

 

“Understatement of the year, you bloodsucking bitch.” Penelope growls. “I’ve done a lot of shitty things, but I think you’ve managed to actually outdo me.”

 

Sofiá arches an eyebrow, “What are you talking about?”

 

“Josie told me what you did to Isabella during History of Magic.” Penelope snaps. “There was talk of the link of a mate and the history behind it, and you took it upon yourself to make Isabella so uncomfortable that she had to leave.”

 

“Oh.” Sofiá winces. “That.”

 

“You upset her.”

 

Sofiá rolls her eyes, “It wasn’t intentional.”

 

“So, you didn’t intentionally make fun of her in front of the entire class for bonding to you? You didn’t embarrass her as some sick way to punish her for her feelings?” Penelope snaps. “Because I can see it in your eyes, you’re scared.”

 

“I’m _not_ scared.” Sofiá sneers as she rises from her chair. “What’s there to be scared of? I don’t feel a thing for her.”

 

Penelope flashes her a smile of pity, “Sweetie, if you didn’t care then you wouldn’t be putting so much effort into denying it.”

 

“I don’t even know her!”

 

“You told her to stay away from you.” Penelope reminds her. “She’s doing as you asked, she doesn’t want to hurt you.”

 

Sofiá pauses for a moment, “Good.”

 

“You’re so selfish.” Penelope scoffs with an unamused roll of her eyes. “Do you realize the pain you’re causing her by pushing her away? By _insulting_ her for something she can’t help?”

 

“Yeah? And what about _me_?” Sofiá demands with wide eyes. “What about how it affects me? How much pressure I feel like I’m under?”

 

“Honestly? I don’t care about you, I don’t care how you feel.” Penelope admits. “I care about her, I care about her feelings. So, if you ever hurt her again then I will destroy you.”

 

Sofiá hisses angrily, “Try it.”

 

“What’s going on in here?”

 

Penelope immediately softens, “Nothing, babe.”

 

“It really doesn’t look like nothing.” Josie frowns as she moves to circle an arm around Penelope’s waist. “So, try again.”

 

“We made a rule and I’m not about to break it. So, I’m going to leave before I say something that I’ll regret.” Sofiá growls as she grabs her jacket. “I won’t be back tonight.”

 

Sofiá leaves the room with a growl and doesn’t stop rushing through the hallways until she finds an abandoned hallway. With a huff, she paces through the small space and tries to calm herself down. She’s _angry._ She’s frustrated. But mostly she’s alone. Penelope has Josie and their love is epic, they look so content in each other’s arms. And Reyna is a million miles away right now, unintentionally trailing Cameron like a lost puppy dog. All she has is a heart that doesn’t beat, and someone who wants to take every piece of it.

 

-

 

The school is almost haunting during the after hours. When the halls are clear and the classrooms are devoid of noise, it’s like she’s standing in the belly of a beast that is sleeping. Her fingers drag along the bricks of the walls as she tips a bottle vodka against her lips and tries to drown the lump in her throat. Everyone is off celebrating the weekend and all she did was steal a bottle of vodka and leave them behind. She doesn’t think she can handle watching Penelope kiss Josie as they win each game of beer pong, and she definitely doesn’t have any desires to watch Reyna drool over Cameron.

 

So, she wanders. She’s always been pretty good at it. It’s what kept her sane for a long time, it’s like every step she takes is one step further from her problems. It isn’t healthy, nor is the alcohol, but she feels a bit lonely and this bottle has been more company to her then her own best friend. Sofiá wanders along until she reaches the familiar hallway that keeps all her secrets. A sigh falls from her lips as she takes another swig and pauses as she hears the soft mumbles of voices. Her brow furrows as she moves slowly along the wall until she sees two shapes a few feet away; it takes only a moment to realize who it is.

 

“It isn’t easy.” Rafael mumbles.

 

Isabella arches an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

 

“When someone rejects the bond.” Rafael replies as he leans against the wall beside her. “It sort of feels like falling in a dream, y’know? You expect to wake up and everything be okay, but it isn’t. You just keep falling and falling.”

 

“Your mate rejected you?”

 

“She died.” Rafael admits, and Sofiá winces at the sadness that filters into his voice. “I was so happy when I was with her, she was _everything._ I didn’t know the world could lose its color, not until the day she died. The day she died, all the colors faded from the world.”

 

Isabella gaps, “I’m so sorry...I didn’t know.”

 

“How could you? I uh don’t exactly talk about it with anyone.” Rafael mumbles as he rubs the back of his head. “I just...I worry about you. I see it in your eyes, you’re getting weaker.”

 

“I’m doing what she asked of me.” Isabella grumbles. “What else is there to do? Beg her to change her mind? Force her to feeling something? No. I wouldn’t. I _couldn’t._ ”

 

Rafael pauses, “Do you love her?”

 

“I barely know her.” Isabella scoffs, and Sofiá freezes at the pain in her voice. “But I could. If she’d let me, I could.”

 

Sofiá turns and walks away, she’s heard all she can handle.

 

-

 

Sofiá can’t help but feel like she is being tortured by whatever Gods are glaring down at her. She says she wants to avoid Isabella, but it seems like they’ve been thrown together one too many times. She’s run into her in the halls, she’s collided with her in the showers, and she’s even reached for the same pudding cup at lunch. It’s making her body itch. And now she’s having to sit through a painful round of extra credit charades with Isabella as her partner. As much as she tried to beg for another one, the teacher was adamant about the groups and had left them to their own devices. She can hear her teeth squeak as she clenches her jaw once more and scowls at the floor.

 

“Hey! That’s not fair!” Josie whines from her places beside Penelope. “You can’t use your mate bond to cheat like that.”

 

Cameron smirks in happiness, “You’re just pissed because Penelope didn’t guess the right spell you were writing out for her. You’re upset because we rock and you suck.”

 

“I’d say bite me, but one of you very well might take it literally and I like being alive.” Penelope drawls as she flashes Reyna a glare. “So, I’ll just settle with a good ‘ol fuck you.”

 

“I know we’re soulmates, but I wish we could get in each other’s heads like that.” Josie huffs as she swaps a pout with Penelope.

 

“It’s actually really cool.” Cameron admits. “I mean, I can’t just jump in her head and read all her thoughts but when she like opens the door then I’m allowed to walk through.”

 

Sofiá listens with rapt attention as Cameron explains the link. It makes her wonder why she’s never been able to find a way into Isabella’s head. She figures it’d be easier for her if she was able to take a sneak peek into the things that ran through her head. Sofiá wonders if she’s ever opened her own link, but one look at Isabella’s uncomfortable frown makes her realize that she must keep her own door shut and locked. As Reyna chimes in with her own thoughts, Sofiá swaps a small glance with Isabella and notices the nervous way her eyebrows furrow.

 

“It’s kind of fucking bizarre how it works.” Reyna admits. “Like, one day Cameron was thinking about chicken and when I asked her about it she freaked out and we realized that we could feel things through our bond.”

 

Josie flashes Isabella a smile, “Can you and Sofiá do that?”

 

“Um. No. Not yet.” Isabella replies with a tick of a smile. “I guess it takes time, a friendship has to be there. A trust. A permanence. If those things don’t exist then there...well, there really isn’t a link to worry about.”

 

“Oh.” Josie frowns.

 

“It’s not a big deal.” Reyna assures her.

 

Josie shifts uncomfortably, “It’s common for the bonds not to be immediate, right? Sometimes it takes time?”

 

“It’s not...uncommon.” Penelope offers as her and Cameron trade a quick look. “It’s all about how people open themselves up to their bonds. I’ll explain it to you later, babe.”

 

Sofiá fades away in through as she drops her head and tries to focus on whatever link they’re talking about. As she closes her eyes, she swears she hears the smallest hint of a knock. It’s so quiet that she thinks she might have imagined it, but then it gets a little louder. And louder. And suddenly she imagines yanking the door open and her stomach drops when she hears the soft sound of a voice from the opposite side.

 

_“It’s okay. You can keep the door locked.”_

 

_“I’m sorry.”_

 

_“Me too.”_

 

Before she can really make sense of it, the door in her mind shuts and her eyes open to look across at Isabella. There’s a certain charge that sparks her body, a new feelings that swims through her empty veins. Across from her, Isabella gives her an understanding nod and turns her attention back to the conversation around her. With as much effort as she can, Sofiá focuses on unlocking the door of the link and figures that will be enough for now. She isn’t quite ready to open it, but maybe someday she will be.


	2. mama, can you die from a broken heart?

“Hey, ready to go?” Sofiá frowns as she pauses in the doorway of Reyna’s dorm. “Or not? What are you even doing?”

 

“Studying.” Reyna huffs as she glances up with glasses sliding down her nose. “Apparently this is what students do when they’re failing a course. I’d rather have my fangs ripped out.”

 

Sofiá blinks owlishly, “We have plans.”

 

“Bitch, _these_ are my plans.” Reyna scoffs with a nod towards her open journal. “I’m tanking this class, and I need to get my grade up or they’re going to have _Lizzie_ tutor me.”

 

“You think she’s hot…”

 

“I’d fuck her once and then drain her dry. She wants to have a big white wedding.” Reyna mumbles with a roll of her eyes. “She’s falling for the wrong vampire.”

 

“Okay. But that doesn’t mean you can blow off our plans.” Sofiá grumbles. “We _always_ go out to the forest on the first weekend.”

 

“I know, Sof,” Reyna sighs as she nudges her glasses up. “But this has to come first. I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

 

“But I want to go today.” Sofiá whines. “I _need_ it.”

 

“Nah. You know what you need? You need to snap the fucking umbilical cord that combines us. Go make friends.” Reyna orders. “You’re my number one, but some things have to come above you. My grades are one of them.”

 

Sofiá shakes her head, “You’re serious?”

 

“Of course I am.” Reyna shrugs. “I’ll text you later.”

 

Sofiá expects Reyna to jump up and tell her she’s joking. She waits for her best friend to throw her over her shoulder and stomp off campus to their hide away. But Reyna doesn’t move from in front of her computer, she stares mindlessly at it and mouths the words she types out. Once it hits her that Reyna isn’t coming, she turns and blurs as far from the room as she can get. She runs through the school until she finds a familiar hallway that has become her safe haven. As soon as as she leans against the cool wall and smooths her palms over the cold brick, her body begins to relax as she focuses on calming herself.

 

“You okay?”

 

Sofiá hisses in annoyance, “Are you stalking me?”

 

“Uh, no. Not really. I’m reading...and eating Pringles.” Isabella replies as she looks down at her novel and snack. “This is kinda my spot.”

 

“That’s funny. I’ve been down here a thousand times and this is the first time I’ve stumbled across you.” Sofiá snaps as she turns to face the werewolf sitting on the floor.

 

“Actually, I’ve come across you a few times and I just left you to your own devices.” Isabella admits with a shrug. “You asked me to leave you alone, and I’m happy to listen.”

 

“Good dog.” Sofiá scoffs.

 

Isabella shakes her head and stands to gather her book, “If it was possible, I would take my bond back. I’d wait and give it to someone who deserves it, someone who isn’t so terrified of the world that they act like a bitch.”

 

“You don’t know me.” Sofiá scowls.

 

“That’s because you won’t allow me to know you. You’re too afraid.” Isabella shrugs as she locks their gazes. “If you’d stop being such an ass then maybe you’d realize I’m not half bad.”

 

Sofiá clears the distance between them, “You _imprinted_ on me. You’ve made me feel things that have my head spinning. You look at me and it’s like my fucking dead heart is going to come back to live. I _hate_ it.”

 

Isabella blinks in shock, “Oh…”

 

“Oh? That’s all you have to say?” Sofiá sneers as she moves closer. “You got inside my head and I don’t know how to get you out. It physically pains me to be away from you. What kind of fucked up shit is that?”

 

“I didn’t want this for you…”

 

“Stop saying that.”

 

“I know this must be difficult and confusing. Why won’t you just _talk_ to me? I can help you understand and we can get through this together, okay?” Isabella whispers as she rests a gentle hand on Sofiá’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t touch me!”

 

Sofiá pushes hard against Isabella, and a gasp leaves her as the werewolf doesn’t bother to fight back and instead flies through the air. The moment her back makes contact with the wall and leaves a reasonably sized dent, Sofiá can feel the hurt that takes over her entire body. Isabella coughs slightly as she stands and groans as her arm wraps protectively around her middle. The pain is evident on her face, but she schools her features as soon as she sees the horror that Sofiá knows shows all over her face. Sofiá shakes her head as she approaches Isabella with a hesitance to each one of her steps.

 

“Isabella…”

 

“I’m okay.” Isabella wheezes. “Just a few broken ribs.”

 

Sofiá immediately slides her fangs across her own wrist and approaches the werewolf, “Here. Take some of my blood.”

 

“No.” Isabella snaps as she draws back.

 

“Do it.” Sofiá orders as she steps forward. “I can’t see you in pain, I can’t handle that I caused it. Please just let me help.”

 

Isabella looks from the blood on her wrist to the pleading in her eyes before she finally gives in with a slow nod. Sofiá is gentle as she guides her wrist to Isabella’s mouth and allows her to drink until she is gasping from relief. As soft lips drag across her skin, Sofiá feels like the world is brightening around the edges. It’s like somehow everything that has been batshit crazy in her world is suddenly normal. It’s like everything that has confused her makes sense. It’s like her cold heart has released itself from the depths of her chest and is now warming as it merges with Isabella’s.

 

Isabella draws away with a gasp, “Thank you.”

 

“It’s...are you okay?” Sofiá demands as she cups Isabella’s face and cleans away the smear of blood from her chin. “I shouldn’t have reacted like that, I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s okay…”

 

“It’s not okay.” Sofiá scoffs as she meets Isabella’s soft eyes, and she feels her world slow with each rotation. “I don’t ever want to hurt you.”

 

Isabella sobers as she pushes Sofiá’s hands from her face, “Please don’t do that. Please don’t...you can’t do that to me.”

 

“I…”

 

Sofiá falls silent as she sees the genuine pain in Isabella’s eyes. She wants to apologize, to make promises she knows she can’t keep yet. She wants to do anything she can to take away the hurt she sees in Isabella’s eyes, but she can’t. So, she does the next best thing she can do for her...she let’s Isabella go and doesn’t chase her.

 

-

 

Sofiá is hyper aware of when Isabella is near, she can _feel_ it. Ever since their moment in the hall, she’s able to pick up more and more about this person who has crashed into her orbit. But Isabella keeps her distance, she does what Sofiá asked of her and stays away. So, Sofiá watches from afar as Isabella laughs with someone in their shared Herbs and Healing, and it burns how comfortable Isabella looks. Beside her, a smirk edges on the lips of the girl she is partnered with and it’s unnerving. It makes her stomach twist uncomfortably and she shifts angrily on her stool as the girl says something that has Isabella clamping a hand over her mouth to smother her laughter.

 

“Who is that?” Sofiá demands.

 

Cameron glances up, “Who?”

 

“That girl.” Sofiá growls.

 

“Oh. That’s Hope.” Cameron shrugs as she nudges her goggles up her nose. “Her and Isabella are friends. Well, I use the term loosely. Hope doesn’t really have friends.”

 

Sofiá watches them closely, “Sure.”

 

-

 

The only good thing about this school is the parties. The booze. The available girls just looking for a midnight hook up. And it’s exactly what Sofiá needs, what she _desperately_ needs. She needs it because she saw Isabella disappear into a dorm room with Hope. She wanted to kick the door in and grab her wolf, she wanted to stamp her claim but she didn’t. Instead she stood outside the door and listened to their soft voices and laughter. The sound of Isabella laughing was like a gentle blanket of adoration being spread across her, a needed caress.

 

She leaves when she realizes she has no right to be practically spying on Isabella. She leaves and gets trashed, she makes out with some random vampire, and tries to pick a fight with an alpha who really isn’t much of an alpha. She tries everything she can to numb the pain, but it doesn’t work. No matter what she tries, it still sits like a cold stone in the pit of her stomach. It twines in her veins and it feels like cold concrete is being poured through her body. As she takes another shot, she wonders if the pain is enhanced because somewhere Isabella is feeling this too.

 

“You know what?” Sofiá sighs as she leans her head against a random boy’s shoulder. “I don’t believe in love.”

 

The boy shifts from beneath her, “Same.”

 

“I’m Sofiá.”

 

“Landon.”

 

“Well, Landon,” Sofiá grins as she pokes a quick finger into his chest. “I’m glad we both see things from the _right_ perspective.”

 

Landon arches an eyebrow, “I mean, I guess?”

 

“Some girl _imprinted_ on me.” Sofiá hiccups. “Do you know what that means? No? Of course you don’t because you’re a boy and every boy in this world is an idiot.”

 

“Okay. Ouch.”

 

“ _Anyway_!” Sofiá exclaims as she shoves a hand against his face to silence him. “This beautiful, wonderful girl imprinted on me and I don’t know anything about her. I’m _scared._ Like, oogie boogie scared. Y’know? Love is just...it’s a fairytale. It doesn’t exist.”

 

“Well, two months ago vampires and werewolves didn’t exist in my world so I can’t say much about things existing.” Landon shrugs. “But I do agree that love is bullshit.”

 

Sofiá nods, “It is. Total bullshit. Shit to the bull. _And_ my supposed mate is off frolicking with someone else. Can you believe that? She’s just...moving on. How does somebody who is mated to another just think it’s appropriate to move on?”

 

Landon frowns, “She doesn’t owe you anything, right? She might be mated to you, but that doesn’t mean she has to like be with you. I’m sure you wouldn’t want her getting pissed at you if you decided to move on.”

 

“I’d…” Sofiá trails off with a small burp. “I’d fuck a bitch up before I’d let them tell me what to do. I’m my own damn vampire.”

 

“I think you should talk to her.” Landon shrugs as he steadies Sofiá. “I mean, what’s the worst that could happen?”

 

“The worst thing?” Sofiá repeats. “Well, she could hear me. That’d be pretty bad.”

 

Landon takes the red solo cup from her hand and leans away as she whines, “Go get your mate, dude. You clearly are into her, and drinking isn’t going to solve anything.”

 

“Ugh. Why are you right?” Sofiá huffs.

 

“Because I’m an intelligent boy.” Landon chirps.

 

Sofiá snorts and pats him lazily on the chest, “Not possible. All boys are stupid.”

 

With one last harsh pat to his chest, Sofiá shoves away from him and manages to forget his name by the time she stumbles towards the girls’ dorms. Her feet feel so heavy as she falls against a wall and thinks of how she needs Reyna; her best friend will fix this, she’ll know what to do. With a sure nod, Sofiá pokes her tongue out of the corner of her mouth and attempts to focus on the floor even as it shifts in her version. After what seems like forever, she manages to make it to Reyna’s door and she falls into the room without so much as a knock.

 

As she steadies herself against the doorknob, her entire world goes up into flames at the sight before her. Isabella is on her bed and Hope is in front of her with her hands cupping Isabella’s face and her thumbs on her lips. They look so _content_ and beautiful together. The sight causes the alcohol to somehow clear from her system for a moment, it makes her fangs slowly descend as she steadies her glare on Hope who is quick to drop her hands and look down nervously.

 

“Oh. Please, don’t stop on my account.” Sofiá slurs as she rolls her eyes. “You two look awful comfy all wrapped up with each other.”

 

Hope looks between them, “Uh…”

 

“Why are you in my dorm?” Isabella demands.

 

“I was looking for Reyna. Relax.” Sofiá scoffs as she falls against the doorway. “I don’t want to choke on my own vomit tonight so someone has to hold my hair back.”

 

“I should probably go.” Hope mumbles as she stands and drops a kiss to Isabella’s head. “I’ll text you about that...thing tomorrow.”

 

Isabella smiles up at her, “Thank you.”

 

Sofiá hisses at Hope as she passes before her attention falls on Isabella. She sees the irritation that shines in dark eyes, the confusion. It kills her that she’s the cause of it, that she’s physically making her hurt. Sofiá wants to tear the entire campus to pieces and burn it to the ground, she wants to burn this entire _town_ to pieces. She wishes she could go back in time and safe Isabella from ever falling; she knows it would be easier for Isabella to go her entire life without find her bond rather than having said bond wish her out of her life. At this point, Sofiá figures _anything_ would be less painful for Isabella.

 

“Come on.” Isabella whispers as she pushes herself to her feet. “I’m going to take you to your dorm, make sure you don’t fall and break your face on the way there.”

 

Sofiá scoffs, “Go find your _girlfriend_.”

 

“She isn’t…” Isabella trails off with a shake of her head as she shoves Sofiá into the hall. “Just shut up and start walking.”

 

“Ooh, bossy. I like it.” Sofiá smirks.

 

Isabella is so gentle with her that Sofiá feels it sink deep into her bones. The gentle touch of a palm against her lower back sinks through the material of her jacket and shirt, the warmth settles against her cool skin. She closes her eyes and stumbles over her footing as Isabella leads her down the hallway. She smells the rush of vanilla as soon as her door is opened and she groans happily as she crosses the room to throw herself into bed. It’s so comfortable and safe, so far away from the mess she is making of her own life. Here, under the sheets, she can hide away from all the mistakes she is constantly making.

 

“Hey, let’s get you changed.” Isabella whispers.

 

Sofiá groans, “No.”

 

“Come on, you’ll be more comfortable.” Isabella assures her. “Lemme grab you a shirt and you can at least put that on.”

 

“No.” Sofiá huffs. “I don’t wanna.”

 

Isabella heaves a breath, “Okay.”

 

“You spoil me.” Sofiá giggles as she props herself onto her elbows. “You give me _everything_ I want. I’m so lucky.”

 

“I’m going back to my dorm.” Isabella grumbles with a flush to her cheeks. “Try to get some sleep, I’ll send Reyna your way.”

 

Sofiá watches as Isabella slides towards the door and the exhaustion hits her as her own words catch up with her. She’s an _idiot._ She’s throwing this away, she’s throwing the chance of forever away. And while she’s been acting like an immature fool, someone else has slid their way into her spot. Sofiá growls in frustration as she drops her head to her pillow and thinks of how Hope had touched Isabella, how carefully her thumb had run over Isabella’s smile. The sight of it in her mind makes her blood boil and the anger seeps through her like a running river.

 

“Do me a favor?” Sofiá pleads.

 

Isabella pauses in the doorway, “What?”

 

“Unclaim me.” Sofiá slurs as she looks at Isabella with hatred shining in her blue eyes. “Just...save yourself the heartache and _unclaim_ me.”

 

Sofiá falls asleep just as Isabella begins to cry.

 

-

 

Sofiá wakes up feeling empty. It’s like something inside of her has gone cold, has fallen silent. She dresses in silence in an attempt not to rouse Josie and Penelope from where they are cuddled up sleeping. She sets out for a morning jog around campus in an attempt to lull herself from whatever is going on in her head. The morning air is thick and Sofiá is glad she has her sun ring as the heat beats through the clouds. Thankfully, the campus is empty and she ducks into the woods to and begins to blur through the trees. She feels like she’s missing something, and she can’t quite figure out _what_ it is.

 

With a quick leap, Sofiá scrambles up the length of a tree and weaves her way through the branches. With ease, she pulls herself up as far as she can go and smiles softly as she sees a squirrel rush up into his little hide away. Sofiá is careful as she closes the distance between herself and the animal, and she squats down to peer at him. He meets her gaze and Sofiá feels her mouth water at the sight of him. She wishes Reyna was here, to laugh at her and pull her away from the tree, but lately she’s gotten used to being alone.

 

“Hey, little guy.” Sofiá purrs as she perches on a branch above the squirrel. “I hate to be so rude, but you look absolutely delicious.”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Sofiá is ashamed at how she startles, “What?”

 

“Why are you talking to a squirrel?”

 

“How did you know I was out here?” Sofiá demands as she twists herself away from the squirrel to glare down at Isabella. “I’m starting to think you really are stalking me.”

 

Isabella sneers, “Don’t flatter yourself. Hope and I just went for a run, I’m waiting for her to catch up with me.”

 

“Oh?” Sofiá snaps, her movements are almost beautiful as she begins to descend from the branches. “What are you doing out on a run with another woman?”

 

“Why does it matter?” Isabella asks softly.

 

Sofiá tilts her head, “Because I’m your _mate._ ”

 

“You asked me to unclaim you.”

 

The words are like a punch to the gut as she suddenly remembers what she desperately tried to forget. She suddenly has a vivid memory of the things she said last night, of how she ordered Isabella to unclaim her. Suddenly, the emptiness and pain makes sense as she sees the same thing shining back in Isabella’s eyes. A grunt of words sit on the tip of her tongue as she sees the emotions flickering over Isabella’s face. Isabella swallows hard as she turns away and Sofiá can’t help but take a step closer, hoping somehow that this movement will fix whatever she snapped.

 

“I didn’t actually mean it.” Sofiá assures her.

 

Isabella laughs bitterly, “Sure.”

 

“I’m serious.” Sofiá whispers. “I don’t want you to unclaim me, Isabella. I promise. I shouldn’t have said that, I didn’t mean it.”

 

“Okay.” Isabella shrugs. “It doesn’t matter anyway, that isn’t how this all works. I can’t just unclaim you, I’d have to do it magically.”

 

Sofiá hesitates, “You’ve thought about it?”

 

“You hate me.” Isabella draws as she turns to face Sofiá with a look of disbelief. “ _Of course_ I’ve thought about it, I think about it almost every day. You’re my mate and I don’t make you happy, that isn’t exactly how this is all supposed to work.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Sofiá murmurs.

 

Isabella shakes her head, “Sure you are.”

 

“I am!” Sofiá exclaims. “I’m sorry that I’m not the perfect princess you dreamt up with your brothers. I’m sorry that I can’t force myself to fall in love with you. But excuse me for not wanting to just jump into something that could end up blowing up in our faces. Excuse me for needing time.”

 

“Needing time?” Isabella repeats. “You need _time_?”

 

“That’s all I ever needed.” Sofiá sighs, and she sees the way Isabella shakes with rage. “I know I should’ve just _talked_ to you, but I needed time. I needed space. I just...I know that I’ve been horrible, but I think I’m ready.”

 

“You don’t get to keep jerking me around.” Isabella growls as she turns to slam her fist into a tree trunk. “It isn’t _fair_. You tell me to leave you alone, to _unclaim_ you. I did what you asked of me, I will _always_ do what you ask.”

 

Sofiá clenches her jaw, “Then stay away from Hope.”

 

“Because you’re _jealous_? Why shouldn’t I be able to see other people? You don’t want me.” Isabella whispers, and her voice cracks. “You don’t _want_ me. Hope does.”

 

“Then it’s a damn shame you didn’t bond with her instead…”

 

“At least I’d know that she wouldn’t be too afraid to acknowledge her feelings.” Isabella snaps. “At least she wouldn’t be ashamed of me, she wouldn’t pull me a thousand different directions. She wouldn’t make me _ache_ every single day because I’m so fucking sad.”

 

“Oh, she sounds absolutely _perfect._ ” Sofiá scoffs with a roll of her eyes. “You can’t expect me to just fall in love with you, Isabella. It doesn’t work like that, alright?”

 

“I know that!”

 

Sofiá feels her heart break at the way the rage seems to engulf Isabella as her eyes flash dangerously before she turns to rip apart a tree. She considers approaching her, but Isabella seems to do everything she can do not to come within close proximity to her; Sofiá knows she’s trying not to hurt her, and it makes her eyes water. She can’t keep doing this to Isabella, to _herself._ A tree brushes past her and slams hard against the ground, and she looks up in time to catch sight of Hope racing towards them with wide eyes. Immediately, the annoyance and jealousy sets in as Sofiá feels her hackles rise.

 

“Hey!”

 

Sofiá frowns as she sees Hope approach and wrap her arms around Isabella, “She isn’t going to do anything. She wouldn’t hurt me.”

 

“Hey, breathe.” Hope whispers as she continues to ignore Sofiá. “Breathe for me, Isabella. You have to calm down!”

 

“I don’t want to.” Isabella sobs as she collapses back into Hope’s arms. “I don’t want to...I don’t want to feel this anymore.”

 

“Shh. You’re okay.” Hope soothes.

 

“I wanna leave.” Isabella whines. “Hope, I wanna leave.”

 

Hope nods, “Okay. Come on.”

 

“Wait…”

 

“I think you’ve done enough.” Hope growls as Sofiá takes a step forward. “I think you owe it to her to leave her alone. Just...stay away from her, Sofiá. For both of your own good.”

 

Sofiá watches Hope lead Isabella away, and she stops to wonder if _this_ is what a broken heart is supposed to feel like.

 

-

 

“There you are.”

 

Sofiá glances up, “Here I am.”

 

“I’ve been looking _everywhere_ for you.” Reyna explains with a scowl. “I didn’t see you at breakfast or in second period so I thought you might be up to something. You could’ve answered my texts, would’ve saved me a sniff down.”

 

“Oh? And where the fuck have you been?” Sofiá scoffs as she takes a drink from her flask. “You barely pay me any mind, you’re too busy brooding over Cameron.”

 

Reyna tenses, “Are you drunk?”

 

“Well, my dear one,” Sofiá chuckles as she takes another drink from the flask. “I certainly am not completely sober.”

 

“It’s one in the afternoon, Sof.” Reyna scolds as she reaches for the flask. “Come on, dude. You don’t need to be drinking right now. Give me the fucking flask.”

 

“Bite me, bitch.” Sofiá grumbles.

 

“Alright. So, we’re angry drunk.” Reyna sighs as she squats in front of Sofiá. “Wanna tell me what’s going on?”

 

Sofiá rolls her eyes, “Why do you suddenly care?”

 

“Hey, what the fuck? Sofiá, I have _always_ cared. When have I not?” Reyna demands. “I know it’s been hard for us to catch time together, but that doesn’t mean I suddenly stopped caring. School is just hard and…”

 

“Cameron. Yeah. I know.” Sofiá mumbles. “I’ve been dealing with my set of problems with my supposed mate. Turns out love is just as fucked up as I thought it was.”

 

“Ah. So, _that’s_ what this is about?” Reyna asks, and Sofiá simply drops her head. “Well, budge over and give me a swig. I got some troubles of my own with all that bullshit.”

 

“It’s so...stupid.” Sofiá whispers as she hands the flask to Reyna. “Why can’t I just open my mouth and tell her how I feel? Why do I feel the need to push her so far? Why am I such an asshole?”

 

Reyna swallows her chuckle, “Well, we haven’t exactly had the best track record when it comes to relationships. You were forced into one and I was kept in one out of fear.”

 

“She’s not like that. She could never.” Sofiá shrugs. “She’s... _good_. I look at her and it’s like I can picture our entire future. Marriage, a house, and kids. All of it.”

 

“Wow.” Reyna snorts. “That’s a lot.”

 

“I didn’t know I could feel like this.” Sofiá admits. “I didn’t know that I could walk around with this _pain_ sitting in my chest that only goes away when she looks at me. I didn’t know I could want so badly to keep someone from hurting, to keep her close. I didn’t know I could ever be in love.”

 

Reyna nods slowly, “And what happens now?”

 

“I don’t know. She’s with Hope.”

 

“She’s with _Hope_?” Reyna repeats, the disbelief clear in her voice. “So, she’s _your_ mate but she’s dating someone else?”

 

Sofiá bobs her shoulders, “I don’t blame her. I’ve treated her like _nothing_ since the moment we met, she has every right to find someone better. I just wish I would’ve realized that I don’t have to be so fucking scared.”

 

And just like that; the weeks, the months, the _minutes_ of pain slowly comes from her mouth in the form of a raspy sob. Once the dam breaks, her tears flow in a constant stream as she struggles to get a hold of herself. Everything hurts, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. It all aches and the regret weighs heavy in her bones, it anchors her to the reality she has created for herself. A reality where she had the chance of happiness, of forever, and she pushed it away instead of holding it close. A reality where the one person in this world who would love her for exactly who she is has now moved on to someone else.

 

“It hurts.” Sofiá whimpers as she clutches at her chest. “Reyna, it fucking _hurts_. She’s going to be so happy and it won’t be because of me. She doesn’t even...I made her go away.”

 

Reyna gathers her into her arms and presses kisses to her hair, “Breathe, Sof. Just take a breath, okay? You’re okay. It’s going to be okay, I promise.”

 

“I made her go away, Reyna,” Sofiá coughs as she curls into her best friend. “Why did I do that? Why did...why am I so _stupid_?”

 

“Fear makes you do awful things.” Reyna sighs as she runs a gentle hand through mused hair. “You don’t have to run, you know? You don’t have to be afraid of your feelings. We’ve spent so long hurting that I think we’re both afraid of loving.”

 

Sofiá sniffles, “I could’ve loved her.”

 

“You still can.” Reyna assures her as she pulls back to meet red rimmed eyes. “And she can still love you. You just need to get your shit together, you need to figure it all out.”

 

“Okay.” Sofiá whispers.

 

“How about we go out to the woods for the day? Fuck school.” Reyna offers with a lopsided smile on her face. “I’ll bum some liquor off Jed and we’ll go disappear for awhile.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Reyna stands and offers her hand, “Get your ass up, blood sucker. Let’s go get drunk and remind ourselves that we’re badass bitches.”

 

For the first time in what feels like forever, Sofiá finally smiles.


	3. how long will i love (as long as theirs stars above you)

The rumors spin and wreck quickly in the halls of Salvatore, and Sofiá has found that the newest rumor has wrecked her entire world. Isabella has a _date_. A date with Hope. A date with someone that everyone considered untouchable, considers weird. She hears the whispers and feels the glances of people looking her way as they quiet down their voices. It takes her an entire day to hunt Hope down, and she carefully walks along the rafters of the library and follows her through each row of books until Hope finally stops and Sofiá lowers herself subtly.

 

“So, you asked her on a date?”

 

Hope heaves a breath, “It’d be great if you came out of the shadows, although I appreciate the dramatic effect it really isn’t needed.”

 

“You asked Isabella out.” Sofiá hisses as she slides from the rafters. “Why would you ask her out on a date?”

 

“Well, that’s sort of what people do when they’re attracted to someone.” Hope mumbles as she slides a book back onto its shelf. “Not that it’s any of your business.”

 

“I’m _making_ it my business.” Sofiá huffs.

 

“And why would you do that?” Hope demands as she pauses to face Sofiá. “You’ve had _how_ long to make a move? I figured that if you weren’t going to pursue her, someone should.”

 

Sofiá runs her tongue over her fangs, “So, you decided that someone should be you? I didn’t even know you were into her.”

 

Hope arches an eyebrow in response, “Well, I don’t really go around announcing my romantic interests.”

 

“You know we’re bonded, right?” Sofiá asks, and Hope shrugs in response. “That’s _my_ mate, and I will fight for her.”

 

“Ah, a good old fashioned standoff.” Hope hums with a look of amusement. “Look at you standing up for Isabella when it doesn’t even count, and all because you’re jealous.”

 

Sofiá advances on Hope, “Watch your mouth.”

 

“Okay. Here’s the thing.” Hope snaps as she looks up in annoyance. “You don’t get to boss me around, and you definitely don’t get to _attempt_ to intimidate me. I’m not going to fight you over how much time I choose to spend with Isabella.”

 

“She’s _my_ mate.” Sofiá hisses.

 

“I realize that, and I understand that having your mate…” Hope trails off as she pinches the bridge of her nose. “Look, Isabella has the right to decide how she wants to pursue this. You asked her to unclaim you, Sofiá.”

 

“I was...I was drunk!”

 

“It doesn’t make up for the fact that she came to my dorm in her wolf form and I had to _drag_ her out into the woods because her whimpering was getting so loud.” Hope scoffs. “You being drunk doesn’t change the fact that she could barely stand and was crying so hard that I had to spell her just to calm her.”

 

Sofiá swallows hard, “I didn’t know.”

 

“Of course you didn’t.” Hope sighs. “You’re too busy pushing her away to realize the damage you’re causing. You need to be careful, if you push hard enough you might lose her for good.”

 

“Wouldn’t that be perfect for you?” Sofiá snaps, the sarcasm and sadness dripping in her tone. “You’d have no competition.”

 

“I’m not even a competitor.” Hope shrugs, and her lips turn up at Sofiá’s frown. “Rumors go around this school all the time, it doesn’t always mean they’re true. I do enjoy Isabella’s company, but it’s purely platonic. She doesn’t want anyone else but you, Sofiá.”

 

“But you said…”

 

“I said that I happen to think she’s attractive, and I did invite her to go with me to see my family but that’s it.” Hope cuts in. “I hope this opens your eyes, Sofiá.”

 

“To what?”

 

Hope smirks over her shoulder, “To realize you either need to get the girl or give up the girl before someone sees how good she is.”

 

“So, are you going to be that someone?” Sofiá demands with a glare.”

 

“I just might be.” Hope sing songs. “You never know.”

 

-

 

Isabella sighs heavily as she slumps into Penelope’s dorm and stops short at the sight of Penelope and Josie cuddled up together. She can hear their soft mumbling and it makes her heart warm at the sight of it. She thinks of leaving them alone, but instead she crawls into the bed and throws herself between their lounging bodies. Much to her surprise, they willingly shift to accommodate her and soon she finds herself comfortably pressed in between them. With a sigh, her eyes flutter shut as she snuggles into Penelope’s neck and reaches behind her to pull Josie’s arm around her waist.

 

“Watch where you’re reaching…” Penelope growls.

 

“Down, girl.” Isabella orders as she glances up at her best friend. “I have no intention to steal your girl, I’m already having problems of my own.”

 

“Speaking of problems.” Penelope smirks as she arches an eyebrow. “How was your date?”

 

“It wasn’t a date.” Isabella whines. “We just spent time with her aunts, and Freya showed me how to perform a few spells.”

 

“Well, your lovely mate spent her entire weekend stomping around.” Penelope chuckles. “I spent a majority of my time with Josie because even her warpath wrath was too much for _me_.”

 

Josie smiles softly, “And that’s saying something.”

 

“It _was_ nice though.” Isabella admits. “Hope and I spent a lot of time talking, and we walked around the town and just chilled. Turns out, we have a lot in common.”

 

“Well, you’ve done the one thing others haven’t ever achieved,” Josie giggles. “You managed to successfully befriend Hope, and it actually stuck. No one has won her over before.”

 

Isabella rolls her eyes, “I think that’s why the friendship works though, I’m not using her as an agenda like everyone else has tried to do. I just enjoy her company.”

 

“Enough to date her?”

 

“Penelope…” Josie warns.

 

“It’s a valid question.” Penelope argues. “I love you, Isa. I really do. But your _mate_ isn’t exactly making a move figure all of this out.”

 

“To be fair, I haven’t made an effort to even begin to help her figure it out.” Isabella sighs. “We grew up being taught all of this, she knows little to nothing. She was thrown into this school and thrown into a situation with little time to even adjust to any of it.”

 

Penelope pouts, “I hate when people use logic.”

 

“She does have a point.” Josie frowns. “Maybe someone should actually explain all of this to Sofiá. There’s tons of books and courses that are set up in the library, it shouldn’t be too hard to check out some stuff.”

 

“Oh dear Hades.” Penelope groans as she sees two pairs of eyes dart towards her. “You’re talking about me, aren’t you? You want me to be the one who teaches her.”

 

Josie winces sympathetically, “You’re her roommate and she trusts you, it’d probably be for the best.”

 

“Son of a bitch.”

 

“I just...I need help.” Isabella murmurs.

 

Penelope rolls her eyes, “Okay. _Fine_.”

 

“I don’t want to keep doing this.” Isabella frowns as she leans against Penelope’s shoulder. “I don’t know _how_ to. I’m so tired, all the time. It’s like this is physically draining me.”

 

“Okay.” Penelope whispers, the defeat clear in her tone. “I’ll help her. It kills me seeing you like this, Isa. So, tell me what to do and consider it done.”

 

Isabella looks at her with a smile, “You’re such a whipped witch.”

 

“I revoke my offer.” Penelope drawls.

 

“Nope! No take backs!” Isabella declares excitedly.

 

Josie immediately retreats from the bed as soon as she sees the hand that grasps onto a pillow. Soon, the room is a mess of feathers and laughter; it dawns on Josie, as her girlfriend and Isabella shake with happiness, that this is the first time she’s seen Isabella laugh in a long time. She isn’t sure if breaks her heart or makes her joyful, she figures it’s an even toss up. All she can do is hope that Penelope will make a break through with Sofiá so everything can go back to normal.

 

-

 

Sofiá barely bats an eye when Penelope physically kicks the door of their dorm open with a smirk on her face. Her roommate pours into the room and dramatically groans as she allows a flood of textbooks to fall onto her bed. Normally, Sofiá would ask but she doesn’t have the patience to. She’s exhausted. The rumors and whispers have gotten to her, and she knows she’s going to lose it if she hears one more thing about Hope and Isabella’s supposed relationship. It doesn’t mean anything to her that Hope said it isn’t real, with all the whispers it _feels_ real and she doesn’t want to deal with the heartache.

 

“Hello, dear roommate.” Penelope chirps.

 

Sofiá slowly glances up from her homework and smiles, “Hey. I didn’t see you when I woke up this morning...everything okay?”

 

“Well, someone is feeling a little less hostile today. Good to see.” Penelope drawls as she slams a text book down in front of Sofiá. “I’m going to need you in tip top form for the next few hours.”

 

Sofiá arches an eyebrow, “Why?”

 

“Because I’m going to teach you everything you need to know about the bond.” Penelope shrugs, and she holds up a hand as Sofiá protests. “I don’t want to hear it. You suddenly decided you want to fight for Isabella, so you need to learn what you’re fighting for.”

 

“I don’t know who told you that I want to fight for her. That isn’t…” Sofiá trails off as she sees Penelope’s amused smirk. “Okay. So, maybe I do. But I don’t deserve her.”

 

Penelope rolls her eyes, “I know you feel like you don’t, but you’ve gotta stop listening to the voice in your head that says that. You’re not as bad as you think you are, Sofiá. Believe me, you’re my roommate and I would’ve hexed you by now if I hated you.”

 

“She’s way out of my league…”

 

“Blah, blah, blah. I’m tired of hearing you mope. It’s time you do something about it.” Penelope orders as she taps the textbook. “All your answers are going to be in this book.”

 

Sofiá throws it a glance, “It’s that easy?”

 

“It’s as easy as you choose to make it.” Penelope shrugs. “So, how about you come sit down and let me school you on all things you need to know.”

 

Sofiá hesitates for only a moment before she finally stands and sheepishly walks to join Penelope on her bed. For the next hour, the two pour over everything they can find and Penelope answers all the questions she asks in between. She learns so much, about herself and about this bond that has been created. As she reads certain passages, she feels breathless as she realizes the pain she has dealt Isabella with; sleepless nights, skipped meals, the inability to shift, the vomiting, the ache, and the _pain_. It makes her sick with anger, anger at herself for not trying to learn about this sooner. Sofiá swallows hard as Penelope falls into a comfortable silence and looks to her with an understanding smile.

 

“You okay?”

 

Sofiá hesitates, “Not really.”

 

“Look, I don’t blame you for being scared. It’s a lot to take in, Sofiá.” Penelope points out. “Do I think you did stupid shit? Of course. Do I think you should have just talked to one of us? Yeah. But I can’t change your past actions.”

 

“I don’t know you well enough to just _talk_. Reyna has been my best friend for years, my _only_ friend. I just...I couldn’t talk to her because she felt a million miles away.” Sofiá explains. “She was so busy trying to figure out her own stuff.”

 

“You two have a very interesting history.” Penelope hums as she flips the textbook shut. “Wanna tell me a little bit about it?”

 

Sofiá immediately tenses, “Why?”

 

“Because I’m your friend.” Penelope shrugs, and Sofiá softens slowly. “I know I’ve been harsh and a bitch, but Isabella means a lot to me and it was hard seeing her hurt.”

 

“I know…”

 

“ _But_ I don’t want to talk about that right now. I want to talk about you.” Penelope replies with a gentle grin. “So, if you’re comfortable, I’d like to hear the story of you and Reyna.”

 

Sofiá pauses as she thinks back to the beginning of her friendship with Reyna. She remembers their adventures, their freedom. She remembers when all they needed was each other, and how simple life seemed to be. She thinks of the stupid things they’ve done and the drunken nights they’ve had. It all seems so far away now, it feels like all of it was so far back in the past. It makes her heart ache and she can feel the way an uncomfortable pull settles low in her gut as she shifts on the bed. With a quick glance thrown at Penelope, she sees the patience and wonder clear in her gaze and Sofiá feels her shoulders loosen.

 

“It’s only been Reyna and I for the last five years.” Sofiá frowns. “She’s all I had and we were all each other needed, we were _fine._ Now, I can barely get five seconds with her because we’re both running from our supposed bonds.”

 

Penelope nods, “I understand. So, do you want to tell me why you’re so dependent on each other or do I need to use a truth spell to draw it out? How did you guys even become friends?”

 

“I found her.” Sofiá shrugs. “She was frail and broken, so I changed her. I didn’t realize _what_ she was till she woke up. I hadn’t had a sense of freedom for years, but when it was her and I everything was okay.”

 

Penelope tilts her head, “A sense of freedom?”

 

“My...I lost my family a long time ago. They were killed, and I was changed.” Sofiá whispers. “I was kept prisoner by the man who changed me, and one day I finally escaped him. After days of stumbling through the forest, I found Reyna.”

 

“Fuck.” Penelope breathes out with wide eyes. “I don’t even know what to say, Sof. That’s intense. I can’t even imagine.”

 

“I hope…” Sofiá trails off as she considers her words for a moment. “I hope that it helps you understand why I’ve had such a hard time with this. I felt like I owed her something, and it pissed me off. My guard immediately went up.”

 

“It makes a lot of sense now.” Penelope admits as she nudges their shoulders together. “I wish you would’ve explained that to me a long time ago, it would’ve helped a bit.”

 

“Like I said, it’s only been Reyna and I. I’ve never needed to explain myself, she’s always just known what I needed.” Sofiá mutters. “I’m sorry that I’ve hurt Isabella.”

 

“I’m not the one who needs to hear the apology, Sofiá.” Penelope shrugs. “I appreciate the effort, but Isabella needs to hear it more than I do. It’s been a hard few months for her, and its been just as hard for you.”

 

Sofiá swallows hard, “You’re the first person besides Reyna to acknowledge that…”

 

“Well, I’m here for you. Josie and I both are. You aren’t just Reyna’s friend anymore, you’re mine too. I mean, if you want to be.” Penelope offers with a smirk. “I don’t see why you _wouldn’t_ but I won’t force it on you.”

 

“I mean, since you’re basically conning me into being your friend.” Sofiá sighs with a playful roll of her eyes. “I suppose I have enough room in my cold, dead heart for you.”

 

Penelope stares at her for a long moment, “And here I thought I was the only one in this wretched place that admits to having a cold, empty, and dead heart.”

 

“Oh, girl. _Please_.” Sofiá snorts. “We should form our own club. We can call ourselves the Dead Hearts club.”

 

“I’ll supply the snacks.” Penelope chirps.

 

“I’ll print out some pamphlets to hand out.” Sofiá offers with a small laugh, and it trails off after a moment. “Thank you. For this, for...being my friend. I really needed one.”

 

“Well, now you have one. And we have our own club so that’s a plus.” Penelope replies before she drops a textbook in Sofiá’s lap. “Now, turn to page forty six because we have some more reading to do before dinner.”

 

Sofiá smiles softly as she follows the order, “Teach me your ways, Yoda.”

 

“Pay attention you must.”

 

“Nerd.”

 

-

 

In the span of two days, Sofiá learns more than she thought was possible about the bonds of a mate. She’s thoroughly impressed and intrigued with it all, and Penelope has no problem answering her questions or directing them towards Cameron who tackles them with ease. After so much confusion, Sofiá finally thinks she’s getting somewhere. She’s finally _understanding._ And along with the knowledge she gains, feelings begin to poke at her. Like the sky opening up to pour down on her, she begins to see Isabella in a light that she never knew existed.

 

Suddenly, the way Isabella smiles makes her feel like she can fly. When she notices the dimple in Isabella’s chin, she has to fight back the urge to coo at her. From down the hallway, she can smell the gentle scent of sugar cookies and forest. In class, the husk of Isabella’s laugh keeps her from being able to focus on her assignments. She notices the rings that adorn her fingers, the flannels she ties lazily around her waist, and the hair bands that always seem to rest on her wrists. It’s like Isabella is all she can see, it’s like she’s all Sofiá ever _wants_ to see.

 

“You can do this, champ.”

 

Sofiá rolls her eyes as Reyna playfully rubs her shoulders, “I’m not a boxer, I’m just a girl who plans to ask her soulmate on a date.”

 

“Damn. When you put it like that.” Cameron whistles as she leans against the wall. “I hope you don’t screw it up.”

 

“She won’t.” Josie chirps as she gives Cameron a nudge and wide eyed look. “Sofiá is ready for this, there’s no need for her to be nervous. It’s just a question, it’s not a big deal.”

 

“I mean, it lowkey is.” Penelope shrugs as she presses a hand to the wall so she can hover over Josie. “I remember wanting to vomit when I first struck up the nerve to ask you out.”

 

Josie smiles adoringly as she hooks a finger through Penelope’s belt loop, “But you _did,_ and I more than willingly said yes.”

 

“Must be nice.” Cameron mutters.

 

Reyna clears her throat with a blush, “ _Anyway_. We should be focusing on what’s important here! Sofiá is finally going to get the girl.”

 

“Sofiá is going to _try_ to get the girl.” Sofiá corrects as she glances down the hallway. “Where is she at today? She normally always passes this way after fourth period.”

 

“Someone’s been playing stalker.” Penelope chuckles, but the hand Josie curls around the back of her neck causes her to pause. “I mean, how romantic is it that you know that?”

 

“It’s so romantic.” Cameron nods.

 

“Oh, for sure.” Reyna snorts. “Not creepy at all.”

 

Every sound seems to disappear from around her as she hears the familiar voice from a few feet away. She picks it out of a sea of voices and instantly stands to attention as she notices Isabella wandering down the hall. No one else matters, not even Hope who walks alongside her with a smile. All she sees is the way Isabella cards her fingers through her hair to wipe it away from her face, and how her nose scrunches in protest when her rings catch hold of black locks. Sofiá doesn’t even realize her feet are moving until brown eyes snap to her, and she feels like the world has paused in rotation and the only way she’ll find a way to start it again is if Isabella smiles.

 

“Hello.” Sofiá whispers.

 

Hope smirks as she looks between them, “I’m going to go meet up with Landon before class. You two kids behave.”

 

“Shut up.” Isabella laughs as she gives her friend a small shove before her attention slides Sofiá’s way once more. “Hi.”

 

“You look beautiful.” Sofiá rushes out.

 

Isabella blinks in surprise, “Oh. Well, thank you.”

 

“I mean, not that you don’t always look beautiful. Because you do. Look beautiful. Every day. Like, all the time.” Sofiá mutters. “And you um you smell nice. Like a forest.”

 

“Dear sweet cheesecake…”

 

Sofiá winces as she hears Reyna’s hiss from behind her, “So, um...I just wanted you to know that. And uh...yeah.”

 

“Well, I appreciate it.” Isabella nods as she makes a move to pass her. “Have a good day, Sofiá. I’ll see you later.”

 

“Do something, you dumbass!” Reyna growls.

 

Sofiá hears her sneakers squeak as she turns to watch Isabella walk away, “Hey!”

 

Isabella pauses and glances over her shoulder with a frown, “Yeah?”

 

“So…” Sofiá speeds her walk up so she can walk alongside Isabella. “So, Penelope helped me learn a little bit about the bond of a mate. It was really nice to get a chance to understand some of it.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Isabella whispers, and Sofiá brightens as they continue to walk. “I know things had to have been confusing for you, and I’m sorry about that. This has been so intense, and I can’t imagine how hard it’s been for you.”

 

“Well, I haven’t made it easy on you either.” Sofiá points out. “I have a hard time controlling my anger and responding correctly to situations. Reyna calls them my temper toddler tantrums. I should’ve thought about you, and I didn’t.”

 

Isabella pauses to look at her, “It’s okay.”

 

“It’s not though.” Sofiá frowns as she stops short to meet soft dark eyes. “You were going through it too, Isabella. You were feeling it all too. I should’ve considered that, I should’ve _talked_ to you. But I didn’t. Instead I went out of my way to hurt you, and I can’t even begin to apologize for it.”

 

“Well, this is a nice start.” Isabella admits with a flush to her cheeks. “I think this is the most civil conversation we’ve ever had.”

 

“That’s...not something I’m proud of.” Sofiá scoffs, and her gaze drops momentarily. “And, if it’s okay with you, I’d like to change that.”

 

Isabella tilts her head, “What do you mean?”

 

“I…” Sofiá trails off and slowly curls her hands into fists to ground herself. “I would very much like to take you on a date.”

 

Sofiá can’t explain the way her entire being brightens when Isabella looks at her with a smile so soft that it makes her feel whole again. A gentle hand reaches out and rushes across her cheek, and Sofiá can almost imagine a warmth coating her entire body. Her eyes flutter shut as Isabella gently tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear and heaves out a sigh. After a long moment, Sofiá opens her eyes once more and matches the grin that seems to brighten Isabella’s features.

 

“I would love that.”

 

Sofiá gaps, “You would?”

 

“I would.” Isabella nods. “How about this Friday?”

 

“How about tonight?” Sofiá jumps in.

 

Isabella arches an eyebrow, “Tonight?”

 

“I have a plan.” Sofiá admits with a look of pride on her face. “So, if you’d like, I’d love to have our first date this evening.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Isabella doesn’t offer another word, she simply turns on her heel and leaves Sofiá standing there with a dumbfounded smile. As soon as she disappears around the corner, she hears a whoop before bodies pile on her. As her friends surround her, Sofiá simply stares off down the hallway where Isabella disappeared while a sense of peace finally washes over her.

 

-

 

“Holy shit. How many candles is that?”

 

“I think I counted fifty four?”

 

Cameron rolls her eyes, “Fifty four that you lit with _magic._  All I had was this fucking trusty lighter and a whole lot of patients.”

 

“I don’t see you walking around with a sliced finger, Camz.” Penelope sneers as she gestures towards Josie. “My poor baby had to slice enough apples to feed a small army.”

 

“Hey, Reyna helped.” Cameron reminds her with a pout. “Is this what first dates are supposed to look like? A rooftop picnic?”

 

“Not unless it’s from a fairytale book.” Penelope snorts. “Josie and I had her dad drive us out to Mystic Falls and we went to a movie and had some shitty pizza.”

 

“Yikes.” Cameron winces. “Epic fail?”

 

“Not too bad.” Penelope whispers as she trades a smile with her girlfriend. “We’ve had better dates. Our last date was by a lake...it didn’t involve much clothing or talking.”

 

Cameron gags, “Dear God.”

 

Penelope flashes her a glare, “I’m not even going to entertain you with a response. I don’t want to hurt your feelings.”

 

“Like you could.”

 

“I _so_ could.”

 

“They’re too much.” Reyna laughs as she watches the pair shove each other. “Kinda reminds me of us, just less violent.”

 

“That is so far from the truth. I’ve seen the kind of damage they’ve done to each other during a pillow fight.” Sofiá smirks. “They’re not as innocent as they try to make themselves out to be.”

 

“That’s a good point.” Reyna smirks, and her eyes dance momentarily to Sofiá. “So, am I the only one who finds this all a little daunting? Having friends besides you?”

 

“Not at all. It’s a little intimidating.” Sofiá admits with a wince. “I actually willingly opened up to Penelope about my past, and about how you and I became friends.”

 

Reyna blinks in shock, “You did?”

 

“Yeah. I...I think we can trust her. I think we can trust all of them.” Sofiá whispers as she glances away from Reyna. “I know we came here for one thing, but I wouldn’t mind sticking around.”

 

Reyna looks over to see Josie trying to pull Penelope off Cameron’s back, “Yeah, I gotta say that staying wouldn’t be so bad. They’re all dorks, but they’re _our_ dorks.”

 

“Just give me the lighter!”

 

“It’s _mine_!”

 

“Okay, okay. I’m going to need you three to round up your things and get the fuck out.” Sofiá orders with a clap of her hands. “Hope should be dropping Isabella off soon.”

 

“Look at her, just kicking us out like we’re a bag of garbage.” Penelope huffs. “After all the candles and rose petals I set up for you.”

 

Cameron nods in agreement, “Despicable.”

 

“Get out.” Reyna laughs.

 

“You too, Rey.” Sofiá chuckles.

 

Reyna gaps in mock anger, “Are you for real?”

 

“Yes! All of you need to get out.” Sofiá chuckles with a gesture towards the door. “I appreciate all the help, but I have a girl to woo and I can’t do that with you guys panting down our necks.”

 

“Technically only _two_ of us would be panting. Hint, hint. I’m talking about the dogs.” Penelope mumbles as she slides off Cameron’s back. “I would simply be heavily breathing.”

 

“Well, heavy breathe somewhere other than this rooftop.” Sofiá smirks. “I promise to text you all the raunchy details.”

 

“Hey, there will be no raunchiness.” Penelope scolds. “You are to keep your hands and lips to yourself at all times, ma’am.”

 

Cameron nods, “Yeah. What she said.”

 

“Come on, baby.” Josie giggles as she begins to tug Penelope towards the door. “I’ll take you to the kitchen and make you a snack.”

 

“Or you could be my snack.” Penelope chirps.

 

“Gross.” Cameron whines.

 

“They really are gross.” Reyna mumbles.

 

Penelope flashes her a look as Josie continues to pull her towards the door, “I may not be able to kick your ass physically, but I know a spell that will give you fleas for a _month_.”

 

Sofiá watches them go with a smile that falls as soon as the door slams shut behind them. She’s left alone with her thoughts and a blanket of anxiety that drapes itself over her. With a harsh breath, Sofiá looks around at the rose petals and tea candles that fill the open area of the rooftop; it looks so beautiful, and she hopes that it’s enough. That it’s a _start_. All her life she has run desperately from the chance of forever, she had always figured her forever would be a life alone, but now here she stands with the idea of it at her fingertips. She isn’t sure how all of this works, but she’s willing to learn if it means having her soulmate at her side.

 

A knock rattles against the door and Sofiá releases a nervous whimper as she closes the space on shaky legs. As she pulls the heavy metal open, she is met with Hope guiding a blindfolded Isabella along as she huffs and puffs. Hope doesn’t say anything to her, she barely spares her a smile, all she does is guide Isabella to the center of the rooftop and turns to leave them alone. Sofiá slowly approaches Isabella, her heels tap in a steady rhythm as she comes to a stop behind her. All she can focus on is the steady thrum of Isabella’s heart and the way it increases in speed as her fingertips trail over the skin of her bare bicep.

 

“Hi.”

 

Isabella swallows hard, “I was kidnapped.”

 

“It took me awhile to convince her to participate, Hope can be quite stubborn.” Sofiá laughs as she presses herself to Isabella’s back. “She threatened me. She really cares for you.”

 

“I care about her too.” Isabella shrugs, and Sofiá feels her eyes flutter shut as a comfortable weight settles into her. “But I didn’t come here to talk about Hope. Do you mind taking the blindfold off of me?”

 

“I suppose.” Sofiá sighs as she reaches up to untie the red material. “I know this isn’t going to be perfect, but I wanted this to be just about us so I decided to keep it lowkey.”

 

Isabella gasps as the blindfold falls away to reveal the beautiful midnight scene in front of her, “You set up a picnic?”

 

“You like picnics.” Sofiá shrugs.

 

“How’d you know that?” Isabella smiles as she begins to slowly walk around.

 

Sofiá watches her with a small grin, “I opened the door.”

 

“Well, now who’s the stalker?” Isabella purrs as she glances over her shoulder. “This is absolutely beautiful, Sofiá. This must have taken you forever to set up.”

 

“Eh. I had some very helpful people who wanted it to be just as perfect as I did.” Sofiá replies. “I was planning to meet you at your dorm with flowers, but it took me a little longer than I thought to set everything up.”

 

“It’s perfect.” Isabella assures her.

 

“Good. You deserve nothing less.” Sofiá whispers.

 

“Loosen up.” Isabella orders with an amused, lopsided grin. “I want you to be _you_ , don’t try to play a part.”

 

Sofiá bites at her lower lip, “I just want to be whatever you need me to be.”

 

“Sofiá.” Isabella begins in a stern voice as she crosses the distance between them. “I don’t want you to be anything. I know it sounds insane, but I truly think you’re perfect the way you are. I know there’s so much we have to learn about each other, but I’m never going to ask you to be someone you’re not.”

 

“I’m not easy to be with.” Sofiá warns.

 

“No one ever is.” Isabella shrugs. “I’m not easy. I like to play Monopoly, but if I lose then there’s a ninety one percent chance I’ll flip the board. I get really itchy during wolfstime, and grumpy. I study too much and forget there’s a world outside the four walls of the library. I sleepwalk. I sometimes forget it’s not acceptable to burp in public. I cry every time I watch movies with dogs, even if they’re happy. And I…”

 

Sofiá closes the distance between them and presses a finger to her lips, “I’m horribly stubborn. I like to pretend that walks on the beach and romance are my favorite things, but they bore me. I like adventures, and I usually end up getting in trouble during them. I fall asleep during most of my classes because I learn better with my hands. I hate scary movies, I won’t be able to sleep for _weeks_ if I watch them.”

 

“So…” Isabella reaches up to guide Sofiá’s hand from her mouth. “What you’re saying is that we both have our downfalls? And we’re just going to have to get use to them?”

 

“I’m saying that everyone has things that they think are _terrible_ , but in reality it’s kind of cute.” Sofiá explains. “We all have our ticks, Isabella. It’s going to take some time, but I know we’ll get to know everything and be okay.”

 

Isabella blinks slowly, “You think so?”

 

“I know so.” Sofiá nods, and her hand drops to tug Isabella along. “Now, come on. I made enough food to quench your appetite, and Penelope and Cameron told me what your favorites are.”

 

Sofiá leads Isabella to her mound of food that awaits them, and Isabella lights up in excitement. As Isabella begins to eat, Sofiá can’t help but watch her with a small smile. Normally, she would be absolutely disgusted with someone scarfing down a sandwich in twenty seconds but she now finds it endearing. It makes her swoon as Isabella finishes a plate of ribs within five minutes and eagerly moves onto a thick slice of chocolate cake. In between her eating, the pair trade small talk about the smallest of things. Sofiá learns how badly Isabella wants kids one day and she in return tells Isabella about the wedding she dreamt up when she was five. The conversation flows so naturally, so easy, and all she can do is laugh and attempt to keep up.

 

“Where did you find a record player?”

 

Sofiá rolls her eyes adoringly as Isabella speaks through a mouthful of water, “I may or may not have stole it from Lizzie.”

 

“Lizzie?” Isabella coughs. “You _stole_ it?”

 

“I cannot confirm or deny it. If you try to find proof, there will be none.” Sofiá replies in a monotone as she picks at a sandwich. “I may or may not have been assisted by a very clumsy werewolf who may or may not have broken a beautiful pallet of eyeshadow though.”

 

“You’re horrible.” Isabella chuckles.

 

Sofiá shrugs, “What kind of date would this be if we didn’t have music?”

 

“I’m surprised you asked me out.” Isabella admits as she glances down into her cup. “I figured you weren’t ready.”

 

“I truly believed I wasn’t.” Sofiá replies. “I thought that I’d need time after my afternoon with Penelope, but a lot of realizations came to light once I understood the bond.”

 

“Like?”

 

“I just...saw you differently.” Sofiá explains. “I realized that I wasn’t the only one who was confused and in pain.”

 

Isabella winces, “It’s rough stuff.”

 

“But here we are.” Sofiá hums.

 

A silence settles between them as they both focus on their food and Sofiá take a moment to admire how beautiful Isabella is. That’s one thing she didn’t need time to see, she’s always found Isabella to be absolutely breathtaking. From the way her hair falls into her eyes to the way her sneakers always seem to be dirty. With a shake of her head, Sofiá glances down at her sandwich and hums along to a song before the record player scratches and a new song begins to play.

 

Isabella holds a hand up in front of her mouth as she chews quickly, “I absolutely love this song. Ellie Goulding is amazing.”

 

“She’s pretty good.” Sofiá nods as she stands and offers a hand to Isabella. “Would you like to dance with me?”

 

“Are you sure?” Isabella frowns as she arches an eyebrow. “Another thing about me is that I have two left feet.”

 

“Well, then I guess it works out because I have two right feet.” Sofiá smirks, and with a wiggle of her fingers she lures Isabella to her feet. “I’m sure you can’t be _that_ bad.”

 

“We’ll see if you’re still saying that after I break your toe.” Isabella mumbles as Sofiá gently draws her into her arms. “Ask Penelope. I busted her lip and put Cameron on her ass.”

 

“You’ll be fine.” Sofiá whispers into her ear as they begin a slow sway. “Just feel the music, move along with it. Follow my lead.”

 

Sofiá feels Isabella melt into her, and she smiles softly against her soft locks as they sway slowly. The moon hangs above them, and the candles flicker softly with the wind; it’s all so perfect, something straight out of a romance novel. Her hands slowly trail along Isabella’s arms before they slowly track their way down gentle curves so they can curl comfortably around Isabella’s waist. The record plays on and Sofiá closes her eyes as the gentle curl of the singer croons at them and helps guide them along in their slow dance. With a hum, Sofiá nudges her nose against Isabella’s temple and waits patiently for dark eyes to slowly peek up through long lashes.

 

Sofiá tilts her head, “How long will I want you? As long as you want me to, and longer by far How long will I hold you? As long as your father told you. As long as you can.”

 

Isabella gives her a whisper of a smile as their dance slows and Sofiá lifts her hands to twirl the soft strands of Isabella’s bangs around her fingers, all she can do is stare at the girl before and wonder _how_. How did she end up here? How is she the one who gets to spend her life with someone like Isabella? How did she manage to wait this long to be this close? So many questions swim through her brain as she gently cups Isabella’s cheek and guides her head upward. The music crackles on the record player behind them and the breeze tossles their hair, and it’s all so perfect. And when their lips finally meet, Sofiá realizes she’s home. She’s safe. There’s no more running, no more hiding, all she needs is right here in her arms. All the freedom she can ever yearn for is in Isabella’s kiss.

 

A whisper of a whimper causes her lips to shake as they move in motion with Isabella’s. She presses a full lower lip between her teeth and snakes her tongue into Isabella’s mouth to breathe her in. Their pace is slow, like all they can do is listen to the tick of the clock as they discover what they’ve been running from. Sofiá knows she could spend right here, in this moment, forever. She would happily throw everything aside if it meant never having to pull her mouth away from Isabella’s. But forever isn’t in their planner, and her forehead rests comfortably against Isabella’s as she slowly pulls away.

 

“Well.”

 

Sofiá shivers at the rasp to Isabella’s tone, “Yup.”

 

“You okay?” Isabella smiles as she curls her arms around Sofiá’s neck. “Did I blow up your whole world with my amazing kissing skills?”

 

“Oh, for sure.” Sofiá chuckles as she pulls back to wink at her. “My entire world is in pieces now, princess. Thanks so much.”

 

Isabella curls into her, “You’re welcome.”

 

“I think I could kiss you for the rest of our lives and be content.” Sofiá admits as she nuzzles the side of her head. “It’s like my heart somehow restarted when you kissed me.”

 

“If it was logical, I would spend the rest of my life right here with you.” Isabella chirps. “But it’s not, we have our whole lives ahead of us and I want to know where we end up.”

 

Sofiá nods, “So, you’re going to be the brain and logical one of this relationship?”

 

Isabella pulls back, “Relationship?”

 

“This must be giving you so much whiplash. One minute I’m a thousand miles away and the next I’m standing right here like a love sick puppy.” Sofiá pauses and considers her words. “No offense to you or anything.”

 

“No offense taken.” Isabella assures her, and the smile on her face slowly dwindles. “I am a little shaken, but it’s not a bad thing. With our bond, there’s really no such thing as too fast.”

 

“So, there’s a chance of me getting you naked?”

 

Isabella gaps, “Wh…?”

 

“I’m joking.” Sofiá chuckles with a playful roll of her eyes. “As much as I’d enjoy the sight, I’m well aware that broaching that subject at this time would be inappropriate.”

 

Isabella looks her over slowly, “Give it a couple of dates and you’ll have me naked and doing whatever you ask of me.”

 

Sofiá feels giddy with emotions she never knew existed, emotions she never thought she could feel. She can barely fight her smile as she looks at Isabella and sees the way her eyes darken and her pulse speeds up. She’s so beautiful, and she’s all _hers_. There’s a part of her that wants to kick her for not realizing that she could’ve had this months ago, but there’s a bigger part of her that silences those thoughts in favor of adoring what she has now. A hum leaves her as she ducks her head to press a gentle kiss to smiling lips, and she lingers for as long as she can. As soon as she pulls away, her smile returns as she watches the way Isabella tilts her head curiously.

 

“I wanna be your girlfriend.” Sofiá blurts out.

 

Isabella smiles up at her, “What did you say?”

 

“I said that I’d like to be your girlfriend.” Sofiá huffs with a roll of her eyes. “And I would very much like it if you were mine.”

 

“I’ve always been yours.” Isabella assures her, and she sense the way Sofiá softens. “It just took you a second to catch up.”

 

Sofiá blushes, “So? Is that a yes?”

 

“It’s a...it’s a _soon_.” Isabella replies as she nudges their noses together. “This was our first date. Let’s take this slow. We both deserve that much, don’t we? We deserve a chance to get to know each other, to flourish.”

 

“And you won’t go anywhere?” Sofiá asks softly.

 

“I’m right here.” Isabella assures her, and her lips brush softly over Sofiá’s. “We have the rest of forever to figure this out.”

 

Sofiá hums thoughtfully, “Forever is a long time.”

 

Isabella rolls her eyes playfully, “Maybe. But forever with you sounds okay to me.”

 

“Then forever it is.”

 

**Three Months Later**

 

“M’lady.”

 

Isabella rolls her eyes, “Thanks, babe.”

 

“Hey!” Penelope whines.

 

“You’re not my lady, Park.” Sofiá drawls as she holds the glass door shut. “You have to say please and thank you.”

 

“How about I say fuck you and fuck off?” Penelope huffs as she shoves at the glass. “Let me in. Let me in!”

 

Sofiá rolls her eyes, “Are you quoting a meme?”

 

“She most definitely is.” A voice laughs from behind them, and Josie slowly approaches. “What exactly are you doing?”

 

“Jojo!” Penelope beams, and her struggling increases as she bares her teeth. “If you don’t let me see my girlfriend within the next six seconds then I will rip your fangs off and sell them on the black market.”

 

Sofiá snorts, “Like you could.”

 

“Is that a challenge?”

 

“You’re damn right it is.”

 

“Baby, let her in.” Isabella orders, and Sofiá immediately backs off. “You know how she gets when it comes to her precious Jojo.”

 

“You’re a whipped bitch, you know that?” Penelope chuckles as she moves to curl her arms around Josie’s waist. “All it took was a snap of her fingers, and you did exactly what she ordered.”

 

“How could I resist her?” Sofiá coos as she softly presses her hands against Isabella’s cheeks to smoosh them. “She’s just so cute.”

 

“Ew.” Penelope and Josie chorus.

 

Sofiá arches an eyebrow, “I think they’re jealous about how cute we are, babe. I’m sorry that we’ve become the new golden couple.”

 

“More like the _bronze_ couple.” Penelope replies as they begin their walk towards the cafeteria. “Josie and I will always be the golden couple, no one else can compare.”

 

Josie shakes her head and turns to press a kiss to the side of Penelope’s head, “Your modesty is why I find you so attractive.”

 

“Aw! Thanks, babe.” Penelope smirks.

 

“I can’t believe that three months ago _this_ wasn’t a thing.” Sofiá frowns as her arm drapes over Isabella’s shoulders. “No double dates. No badass banter. It’s kinda crazy.”

 

Josie tilts her head, “It is kind of crazy.”

 

“It’s crazy how fast the night changes.” Isabella shrugs. “But I wouldn’t change any of this, or how long it took to get here. It was needed, right? We all needed time.”

 

“Agreed.” Sofiá whispers against her hair.

 

Penelope shrugs, “You two definitely did.”

 

A lull finds its way into their conversation as they enter the packed cafeteria and pause to look for Reyna or Cameron. After a moment, Sofiá snorts and everyone looks to where she is staring at Cameron and Reyna across the room. From where they stand, they can see Reyna smiling so happily that it could easily cure anyone’s sadness. The adoration radiates off of both of them, and Isabella scrunches her nose at the sight. They’re so in love that it’s almost disgusting. They’re so in love, and the worst part is that neither of them have the guts to admit it.

 

“Well, this isn’t going to end well.” Josie mumbles.

 

Sofiá smiles softly as she tangles her fingers with Isabella and meets her gaze, “I don’t know, it could end perfectly. After all, everyone deserves their own happy ending.”

 

“Fucking gag me.” Penelope snorts.

 

“Run.” Sofiá snarls, and Penelope startles as her wide eyes dart towards angry blue. “I’m giving you five seconds to run, little witch.”

 

Penelope backs away, “Running!”

 

Penelope takes off and Sofiá smiles in amusement before she drops a quick kiss to Isabella’s cheek and blurs away. Josie laughs softly as she sees Sofiá reach Penelope and haul her over her shoulder, and all she can hear is her girlfriend’s protesting squeals as she struggles. After a moment, she glances to Isabella and follows her line of sight; in the quad, Reyna scrunches her nose as she slides headphones over Cameron’s ears and angrily begins to tap at the screen of her iPhone. Josie chuckles to herself as she leaves Isabella to watch and instead goes to join the pair to see what they’re up to.

 

Isabella shakes her head, “God help those two.”


End file.
